1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device for inputting a user command 3-dimensionally.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface (UI) is generally referred to as a mechanism through which an electronic device and a user can interact. In other words, the UI is a mechanism through which the user can transmit a command to the electronic device. A physical user interface (PUI) and a graphical user interface (GUI) are representative examples of the UI.
The PUI refers to a mechanism through which a user command is input in a physical method using a keyboard, a manipulation button, or the like, and the GUI refers to a member through which an icon or a menu displayed on a display is selected to input a user command.
Even when the user command is input using the GUI, the PUI is still required. This is because movement and selection commands are input through only the PUI in the GUI through which the user moves a pointer (cursor) with reference to a menu, a list, an icon, or the like displayed on a display and selects an item on which the pointer is positioned.
3-dimensional GUIs have been developed to provide the convenience of manipulations of electronic devices and high visual effects to users and are commonly used in games and the like.
Unfortunately, as described above, although a GUI provided to a user can be 3-dimensionalized, the input manipulation of the user through a PUI remains 2-dimensionally performed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device which allows for user input in 3-dimensions.